Persecución
by Cloeh
Summary: Sentia que lo seguian, pero debia correr con mas fuerza. Porque su vida podia estar en peligro. Oneshot.


.

Por fin puedo escribir tranquila…así que este es el fruto de una tarde de lindo ocio de vacaciones. Ya vendrán más…

Espero que les guste.

.

**Renuncia:** Las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

**"Persecución"**

.

Rafael corría como nunca antes en su vida. Lo seguían, sabia que lo seguían.

No sabia porque aquellas personas lo odiaban, es verdad que él tenía una personalidad fuerte, pero no era para que quisieran hacerle esto.

Dentro de sus posibilidades él había hecho todo para agradarles. Pero ellos no le reconocían esto. No era justo, sencillamente no lo era.

- Dejen de seguirme, no me sacarán del medio, ¡no tomaré ese veneno! – grito detrás de si a sus perseguidores, que se escondían en la oscuridad.

Estos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero decididos.

- No me vengas con excusas baratas ahora – contestó un Donatelo desconocido por su mirada malvada.

- Tú sabías, que esto llegaría algún día, lo sabías – amenazó el maestro Splinter

- Pero es demasiado…no se como pudieron hacernos esto – los miro furioso.

- Sabías que llegaría el día de la venganza – sonrió su hermano satisfecho.

Nunca pensó que aquellas personas, con quienes había compartido tantas alegrías, con quienes había pasado tantos momentos difíciles. Ahora querían envenenarlo, tal vez sus enemigos los tenían atrapados en un hechizo, pero él no tenia tiempo para verificar si sus sospechas eran o no verdaderas.

Cuando abrió los ojos en la mañana, presintió que no sería un buen día.

Simplemente quería salir de aquel lugar.

Todo era extraño, las miradas de ellos, el aroma….el aroma…aquel aroma que era diferente, pero que nunca imaginó que sería el olor de aquello.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa junto con Miguelangel, él sabía que había algo raro.

Miro la mesa y lo vio, se notaba que había algo extraño. Su hermano menor lo miró asustado.

- Cómanselo, es una orden – escuchó de una voz penetrante.

- No, esto tiene algo extraño -.

- No digas tonteras, les hará bien – dijo Donatelo.

- ¿Crees que nací ayer? – golpeó la mesa con fuerza - todos mis amigos me lo han contado, esto es malo-.

- Tus amigos no saben nada – pudo observar una sonrisa malvada.

La presión era demasiada, su mirada penetrante los incomodaba.

Mike bajó los hombros, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- No podremos contra ellos - se podía ver la derrota en sus ojos.

- ¡No, espera! – grito angustiado, antes de ver como su hermano menor probaba su sentencia de muerte.

Observó con angustia como Miguelangel hizo una mueca de dolor.

No soporto ver a su hermano así, no quería averiguar que más le sucedería.

Simplemente cerró los ojos, se levantó y salió corriendo.

- ¡Tú ven aquí, no te escaparás! – sintió gritar al maestro Splinter.

Y así comenzó aquella persecución, que todavía no terminaba.

- Ya sentenciaron a mi hermano… ¡yo no seguiré su juego! – dijo alterado.

- Tu hermano estará bien…es algo que debía pasar – dijo el maestro como si nada pasara

- Y el próximo serás tú – Donatelo lo miró amenazante.

- Pues sigan esperando, porque yo me voy -.

Nuevamente comenzó a correr. Cruzó las alcantarillas con desesperación, corrió con más fuerza al sentir los pasos más cerca de él.

Corrió a gran velocidad como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez así era.

Su vida estaba en peligro.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que sus perseguidores estaban quedando lejos.

Su sonrisa no duró mucho, ya que alguien se interpuso delante de él y lo detuvo aprisionándolo con sus manos. Pero ese alguien no era cualquier persona.

Era Leonardo, que lo miraba con una sonrisa malvada.

- Llegó tu hora hermano -.

- ¡Traidor! – gritó intentando zafarse – ¡como me hiciste algo así! -.

- Lo siento, hermano, pero debes enfrentar tu destino – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué...? – lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

- Estarás mejor – respondió su hermano con una mirada fría.

Sus perseguidores lo alcanzaron agotados.

- Tomen – su hermano lo empujo haciendo que sus captores lo atraparan.

Por más que puso resistencia no podía contra ellos tres, eran demasiados. Sencillamente fue arrastrado de vuelta a aquel lugar que lo condenaría de por vida.

Fue llevado a aquella mesa, en donde no se veía rastro alguno de Miguelangel.

Lo sentaron con una fuerza salvaje en la silla. Leonardo se sentó al lado.

- No permitiré que escapes otra vez -.

Estaba atrapado y desesperado, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

- Eso no te servirá de nada – sentenció Leonardo.

Miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como fue colocado frente de él aquel veneno.

No entendía como aquellas personas fueran sus familiares.

Aquella sustancia tan extraña, aquella que a sus amigos aterraba.

Tomo la cuchara, presionado por las miradas de sus opresores.

Y probó aquella comida nueva para él a sus 8 años.

Sopa de garbanzos.

.

"_**En la mente de un niño, hasta lo más sencillo, se vuelve una aventura"**_

._**  
**_


End file.
